Love Hina Strong
by ww2killer
Summary: This is after the Love Hina Again episodes. What happens then Keitaro has decided to leave the Hinata House after being launched by the girls, with his last launch he discovers something that makes him make a big difference in his life, what is it who knows. (Keitaro x Harem)
1. Chapter 1 Leaving home

This is ww2killer with a new story.

After a while of reading stories of Love Hina, where Keitaro leaves the Hinata house.

I wanted to do something a little diffrent on what has happen after the last episode on Love Hina Again, Naru hasn't confessed her love yet, but we still have Kanako.

''Speak''

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Flashback**

Hope you enjoy and to Favorite or Review.

* * *

We come to see from high above to look at the Hinata House, Its a beautiful, warm, sunny day with a bright blue sky, and no cloud in sight day. We go in to see Keitaro checking stuff off this planning book as he is the manager of the dorm, he has to check on everything that needs fixing or if it's broken.

Keitaro ''well i might as well check but on everyone's rooms, today is the monthly inspection''

He gets up and goes and starts off above in Naru's room.

Keitaro ''lets see Naru's balcony rail has broke, i need to measure it to see how big i need it''

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rolled up measuring tape, he unwinds it and heads in, but just as he reaches for pull the door he stops to think.

Keitaro _'i should knock to see if Naru is in, i hate to make her think I'm a pervert'_

He knocks and calls out to her.

Keitaro ''Naru''

He doesn't get any response. He takes out his work journal and writes in to always knock, he enters and doesn't see Naru, as he walks through he notices that one of Naru's light bulbs was off, he takes out the journal and writes in _'buy Naru a new light bulb for room'_. He gets to the balcony and takes up the measurements, he writes in all the measurements and begins to leave, but as he's leaving, he then notices Naru asleep on her desk in the corner.

Keitaro _'oh no, if she wakes up I'm in trouble'_

Naru soon begins to wake up and quickly looks up to see Keitaro, but with the room being half lit she doesn't see it's measuring tape.

Naru ''KEITARO...''

Keitaro ''w-w-what...N-Naru...i-i-i...was just...''

Naru ''...YOU PERVERT''

She sends him flying with her famous 'Naru Punch', soon after a while he returned back, this time he's checking up on Motoko's room, he looks to see that their are leaks on her roof and her wall.

Keitaro ''alright, I'll start on the wall, it might be a pipe spraying water''

He looks at the wall to see behind her drawer and see's a big wet spot. He goes on the other side of the wall and uses a drill and looks inside and seeing water dripping down, but unknown to him. Motoko comes into the hallway to see Keitaro looking through the hole.

Motoko ''KEITARO, how dare you try to peek at me''

Keitaro ''no...Motoko i...was just...''

Before he could finish he is sent though the wall of the hallway and flying in the air. Soon Keitaro makes it back to the dorm, but with a few bandages on his face. He looks over his journal to see that the washer and dryer were acting weird, he heads in and looks over the machine.

Keitaro ''well the outside looks okay, maybe it's the insides that are acting weird''

He opens up to be surprised to see it's full of the girls laundry.

Keitaro ''...haaaa, well I better take it all out''

He starts to take out all the clothes out and neatly folding it up in the basket. Unknown to Keitaro outside in the hall walking alone are Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su.

Kitsune ''well I hope that all our clothes are dried''

Shinobu ''well the machines have been acting really weird''

Kitsune ''well if not we could get someone do it for us''

They head in the laundry room and are surprised at Keitaro with three panties of panties in his hand, everyone froze till.

Kitsune ''oh Keitaro, you naught boy''

Shinobu ''K-K-Keitaro...grabbing my...p-p-panties...Aaauuuuu''

Shinobu goes out running from the room, while waving her arms around like a hummingbird and soon passes by Naru and Matoko, who soon go up to the laundry room and then.

Naru/Motoko ''YOU PERVERT''

They both sent Keitaro flying high in the air.

We soon look at Keitaro waking though the streets of the city, this time with a wrap on his head and a few new bandages on his face and arms. As he's walking through the streets something catchers his eye and takes a good look at the item through the window; it soon hits him on what to do.

Soon after an hour Keitaro reaches the Hinata house and soon as he passes by one room he can over hear the girls talking, he puts his ear next to the door and listens to hear.

Motoko ''we need a new manager''

Around in a circle were all the other tenants of the Hinata residents, Keitaro was hurt a bit on hearing most of all the girls saying 'YEAH'.

Naru ''Keitaro may be a nice guy, but I draw the line when his perversions get out of hand''

Motoko ''we can't have someone like him be in charge of an all girls dorm''

Keitaro was hurt on that remark and starts to walk away and goes into his room, but just as he closes his door.

Shinobu ''but it's not all of Keitaro's fault''

Naru ''Shinobu how can you side with him''

Shinobu ''because I remember asking Keitaro about the broken washing and drying machine and we both forgot to take out our clothes, but we didn't know he was going to fix it and...I...forgot to tell him''

Everyone was silence after the young cook explained the situation, after a few seconds of silence Motoko specks out.

Motoko ''well if it is true we'll see is if anything about him changes''

The girls soon head to their rooms; while they go to sleep, Keitaro is in his room packing his items, he soon stops to see his album book open to the sticker photo of him with Naru. He looks at it and pockets it in his jacket and begins to leaves after a few hours to make sure the girls were asleep.

Soon Keitaro reaches the bottom of the stair case. He is then stopped as he passes by Haruka's Tea shop and sees her reading her newspaper. Soon after a while of talking he explains what he's doing.

Haruka ''are you sure about this Keitaro''

Keitaro ''I'm sure I'll be only gone for a year or two''

Haruka ''but what about Tokyo U''

Keitaro ''I'll have to do that later''

Haruka ''but where will you go''

Keitaro ''don't worry I already made plans and I'll write back when I arrive''

Haruka takes out a cigarette and lighted it and took a puff of smoke.

Haruka ''well if you want then, I'll see what I can do about this...just be careful out their''

He smiles and starts walking away, but only to turn to Haruka.

Keitaro ''thank you Aunt Haruka''

She only sighs and says to herself.

Haruka ''I said don't call me Aunt...but I'll make it slide for now...good luck Keitaro''

She then looks up to the Hinata House and says.

Haruka ''i really hope the girls are going to handle this''

She goes back into her shop and turns off her lights. Back with Keitaro he goes back to the same building that he passed earlier, he takes a big breath of air and breaths it out and walks inside

* * *

This is the end I hope you enjoyed.

Remember to Favorite or Review.


	2. Chapter 2 The next day

This is ww2killer with a new chapter.

''Speak''

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Flashback**

Hope you enjoy and to Favorite or Review.

* * *

Last time Keitaro leaves the Hinata house, what will the girls react to his.

Right now it's now morning and everyone starts to head in for breakfast.

Naru ''morning Shinobu''

Shinobu ''oh good morning Naru I'm almost done making breakfast''

Naru ''alright...''

Naru takes notice of Keitaro's empty chair; as see stairs at the chair, she catches the attention of the other girls.

Kitsune ''what's wrong hon''

Naru ''huh...oh nothing...just wonder what's taking that pervert so long to get down here''

Su ''where is Keitaro, I'm getting hungry''

Kitsune ''now you mention I haven't seen him, he always gets up early''

Motoko ''I'm sure he's fine''

Kitsune ''maybe he's sore after what you two did to him yesterday''

Shinobu ''then I'll take his food up to him''

Shinobu heads up as the others start to eat, soon after a few seconds, the girls all take a drink till.

Shinobu ''KEITARO'S GOOONNNEE''

Everyone ''puuuuuuuuh''

Everyone spits out their tea to Shinobu yelling at the top of her lungs in the dinning room which shocked every one.

Everyone ''WHAT''

Shinobu panics as she waves her arms around, till Motoko picks her up with her sword.

Motoko ''Shinobu calm down and tell us what do you mean Keitaro's gone''

Shinobu ''I-I-I-I looked...in his...room...and he wasn't their...neither were his things''

The girl's are shocked and they go running to Keitaro's room, only to find it empty. His stuff was gone, they look to see his clothes were gone too. The only thing still in the room was is table with the House's record book and everything else that has information on the Hinata house.

Kitsune ''he's really gone''

Naru ''hold on you guys, remember last few time he left''

Everyone thought on the two times Keitaro left during him being their manager as well when he thought he failed his test.

Motoko ''you may have a point Naru...but what should we care after his lasted perverted actions''

Naru ''yeah why should we care about him after what he has done to us''

Haruka ''I wouldn't bet on that''

Everyone look toward the door and see Haruka.

Naru ''what do you mean Haruka''

Haruka ''it's time to talk''

Soon after a few minutes everybody is at the dinning room, Haruka explains to why he left.

Haruka ''and that's all, he felt that he has failed you and that you lost his trust in him as a manager and as a friend''

Everyone was feeling down after hearing Haruka on that Keitaro has left for an unknown period of time.

Kitsune ''so he really did leave us''

Haruka ''yes and as well I thought I should show you all this''

She pulls out Keitaro's planning book and slides it to the girls. They all looked through the day after and what catches their attention is what notes he wrote in the pages.

 _Naru's balcony rail has broke, I need to measure it to see how big I need it_

 _I should knock to see if Naru is in, I hate to make her think I'm a pervert_

 _buy Naru a new light bulb for room_

 _Motoko's room, leaks on her roof and her wall._

 _Washer and dryer were acting weird, he heads in and looks over the machine._

As they finished they look to Haruka and all she does is nod her head to 'yes', as she could think on what they were all thinking about 'is this true'.

Soon Motoko, Kitsune and Naru run back to their rooms and later return after a few minutes.

Motoko ''I forgot that I asked Keitaro to check on the leaks I had, he wasn't trying peek on me''

Kitsune ''I also forgot about the washing machines they've been causing so many problems, I guess Keitaro was only looking in and not stealing our clothes''

Naru ''I forgot that I broke a beam on my balcony, and I used my desk lamp to finish my school work, I guess...I fell asleep so...I couldn't hear him''

Everyone looked down at their misunderstandings towards their manager. As they think on what they did one gets a small idea.

Shinobu ''Haruka do you know where he could be going''

Haruka ''no he only told me that he may return in one or two years''

Everyone ''WHAT''

Haruka had to cover her ears after everyone yelled out.

Naru ''w-why would it take him that long''

Haruka ''I don't know he didn't tell me what he's up to, mainly to make sure his trail goes cold''

Motoko ''that is true we lost him twice and yet we had a lead to find him''

Su ''we could always track him down''

Su's idea caught everyone's attention.

Kitsune ''do you think you could invent something to find Keitaro''

Su ''I could try''

Haruka ''hold it''

Before everyone could leave the room Haruka gets their attention.

Naru ''what gives Haruka, we've got to fine that pervert and knock some sense to come back''

Haruka ''Naru I know you want to get him back, but do you think he'll come if all of you start chasing after him''

Motoko ''but Haruka we need to find him, that coward has to come and face his problems''

Haruka ''I know you want to at least help my nephew, but after what happen yesterday I don't think he'll take it well, he need time''

Motoko ''but Haruka...''

Haruka ''STOP AND LISTEN, I may not have been their for Keitaro, but know he's gone. I don't even know where he's gone too and I left him to dialed with you girls accusing him of his accentual perversions''

Haruka gets up and goes in front of the girls one by one and speaks over them.

Haruka ''Kitsune you may be my friend, but you take advection at my nephew with his truce and his money, you took away his trust in you. Shinobu you may be a sweet person and a great person, but you never stick up for Keitaro whenever he helps you or when you misunderstand him. Su your young and energetic, but you over due on everything while you play with Keitaro. Motoko you may be a strong warrior in your family, but you over us your sword on Keitaro, he may help you and yet you attack him with out any reason, as well you don't even give him a chance to explain himself''

Motoko ''but Haruka he's...''

Haruka ''QUIET''

Haruka's shout scares everyone, especially with her tone in her voice scares them.

Haruka ''enough, my nephew's has never risen his voice loud enough to stop you girls, but I will, he's takes his time, his life into keeping this place standing. Now he's gone because you've drove him out, we were his family, his friends, and maybe even more then friends for some. But he's gone Keitaro's bright happy, selfless, life is gone. You've broken his spirit to stay here, and the worst part is not knowing what he's getting himself into, I only hope he gains our trust and comes back and I better hear only two words come from each and everyone of you''

With every word Haruka says the girls can feel the guild grow in them. Haruka looks at the girls, their heads now look down to the floor, as she looks Haruka could swear she can see tiny tears fall, and the girls body's trembling. As if their trying to hold in their erg to cry out loud. Haruka took in a deep breath of air and exhales, she then leaves the room leaving the girls in total silence.

After 30 minutes the girls go to Keitaro's room and they all see the same thing, of Keitaro in the middle of the room and see everything that has happen in the past that he has done for them, mostly memories of him helping them with their personal issues or weather to make them happy or stronger. The girls sit and all think of the things they did with Keitaro, their faces were lost with sadness and guild, until.

Naru ''sniff...sniff...''

All the girls see small drops of tears fall on to the floor and Naru, Kitsune grabs Naru and hugs her and says to her

Kitsune ''their...their hun let it out, I feel bad too. We'll miss him all''

Hearing this Naru starts to shad more tears and cries out loud, Motoko grabs both Su and Shinobu as they too start to cry.

Meanwhile Haruka is downstairs and she can hear the girls crying, Haruka heads to the front door and grabs a new cigarette and looks up to the sky to say to herself.

Haruka ''Keitaro you better be alright, and come home in one piece''

Somewhere else in the world, Keitaro is in an airport, it's night time at his location, as he looks out the airports wall of glass, he looks to see his picture book to look at the pictures of him with Naru and the picture of him with the other girls. Keitaro was lost in his thoughts, on whether it was a good idea for him to leave the girls or if it was the right thing to do, Keitaro looks out to the air field to see the plains taking off, he's lost until.

''HEY KEITARO''

Keitaro ''huh...what''

Keitaro looks to see a young male wave his hand in the air to get his attention, Keitaro quickly grabs his luggage and rushes over.

''hey our fight's here, you alright''

Keitaro ''y-yeah I've been doing some thinking''

''on what''

Keitaro ''nothing major just home stuff''

''alright then, come on we'll be starting in three days''

Keitaro ''yeah I hope I manage''

Keitaro and his friend both join a group of males as they get ready to board their plane.

* * *

this is the end of this chapter, sorry for the delay.

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
